whenworldscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zak Saturday
Zak Saturday is the son of Drew Saturday and Doc Saturday, the adopted brother of Fiskerton Saturday and Komodo Saturday, and one of the main characters in Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life. He made his first appearance in The Meeting. Biography Chapters Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life= The Meeting. Zak finds a girl knocked unconscious in the woods near his house. Her heartbeat is faint, so he picks her up and brings her home to his parents to help her. They take her to the infirmary and clean the blood and bandage the wounds on her arm and forehead, then leave her to rest. The next day, Zak's parents tell him about a new cryptid they need to search for, but Zak didn't want to leave the girl alone at his house, so they transported her to the infirmary on their airship. While searching for the flashlight frog at night, Zak crossed over a chasm on a logged bridge that wasn't strong enough to hold his weight, so he slips and almost falls into the chasm, but Fiskerton reaches him in time to save him. He puts Zak on his back and they continued searching for the cryptid. When they spotted it, they ran toward it, but they didn't realize that Komodo was invisible and about to eat the flashlight frog, so they tripped on him, rolled into some vines which triggered a boulder to fall, and they rolled all the way down the hill into the pond at the bottom, the boulder rolling behind them, almost crushing them flat until Doc stopped it and rolled it away. They got out of the pond, Fiskerton and Komodo shaking themselves dry, and followed Drew, who was tracking the flashlight frog. Once it stopped on top of a rock, Drew gave Zak the Hand of Tsul 'Kalu to use his powers on it. Zak made a connection with it and kept it so that his dad could measure the lumens on the flashlight frog's glow. After doing so, Zak felt pressured by both his parents regarding his powers and the flashlight frog didn't like it. More and more flashlight frogs appeared around the main one they were focused on and chased Zak and his family. They ran away as fast as they could to the safety of their airship, breathing hard. Zak went to check on the girl in the infirmary and she woke up, but she wasn't happy to see him. She grabbed the sword she had with her and pointed it at him, warning him to stay back. Then the rest of Zak's family entered the infirmary. They assured her that they weren't going to hurt her, and she seemed to believe them and sheathed her sword, but stayed hesitant as she climbed off of the bed, not taking her eyes off them once. Drew asked the girl her name. The girl seemed confused at first, but she introduced herself as Sarah Hollinger, and Zak and his family introduced themselves to her. Komodo had turned himself invisible, but Zak made note that Sarah seemed to still know where he was when he went over to her and she bent down to pet him. Sarah explained to them about what happened to her, revealing that her mother is the Protector of America, which was why she was confused when they asked her her name was because she assumed that everyone knew her since her mother was famous, and she also explained a little bit about the powers that only she, her mother, and her brother have, which Zak found to be cool. He also thinks Sarah's pretty. She says her family should find her soon, so Zak and his family allow her to stay with them until they do, which Zak says he's going to enjoy. The Kur Stone, Part 1 The Kur Stone, Part 2 First Sword Fighting Lesson The Vengeance of Hibagon Second Sword Fighting Lesson and Realization The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes Fighting with Daddy Guess Who’s Going to be Dinner? Eevee Catastrophe The King of Kumari Kandam Learning my Powers Van Rook’s Apprentice Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit The Owlman Feeds at Midnight Spending Father’s Day at an Amusement Park The Swarm at the Edge of Space Black Monday Eterno Cryptid vs. Cryptid The Underworld Bride Ghost in the Machine Something in the Water Target: Fiskerton Once More the Nightmare Factory Appearances #The Meeting #The Kur Stone, Part 1 #The Kur Stone, Part 2 #First Sword Fighting Lesson #The Vengeance of Hibagon #Second Sword Fighting Lesson and Realization #The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes #Fighting with Daddy #Guess Who’s Going to be Dinner? #Eevee Catastrophe #The King of Kumari Kandam #Learning my Powers #Van Rook’s Apprentice #Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit #The Owlman Feeds at Midnight #Spending Father’s Day at an Amusement Park (mentioned) #The Swarm at the Edge of Space #Black Monday #Eterno #Cryptid vs. Cryptid #The Underworld Bride #Ghost in the Machine #Something in the Water #Target: Fiskerton #Once More the Nightmare Factory Relationships Family Drew Saturday= |-| Doc Saturday= |-| Doyle Blackwell= Love Interests Sarah Hollinger= Friends Zack Hollinger= |-| Ulraj= |-| Wadi= Companions |-| Fiskerton Saturday= |-| Komodo Saturday= |-| Zon Saturday Enemies Argost= |-| Van Rook= |-| Munya= Trivia *He is based on a character from The Secret Saturdays. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Saturday Family Category:Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life characters